


Historical Jamilton (Another Room Where It Happens smut scene)

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “I haven’t slept in four days…”“The food looks great but there’s something much more delicious i’d like to eat right now.”“I’ve wanted this for so long.”





	Historical Jamilton (Another Room Where It Happens smut scene)

Bringing Jefferson over to his house made Alexander feel a bit odd, but there was no way that they were hosting the meeting at his house, not if he was going to have slaves serve them. So, Alexander put up with it. He invited Jefferson over to discuss getting his financial plan turned into a reality and James Madison was supposed to join, but the poor man had caught a cold and it was looking bad. Then again, when didn’t it?

“So, Hamilton, tell me. How have you prepared for this meeting? What have you done to convince me that you’ve done your research?”

Alexander put down his wine glass. “To be frank, Jefferson, I haven’t slept in at least four days. I’ve looked through my plan time and time again and I can confidently say that there is no flaw. Of course, I assume that you will beg to differ. After all, that is what seems to happen anytime I comment on the slightest issue.”

He simply shrugged, swirling the red wine in his glass. “What can I say? We simply don’t see eye to eye, physically or otherwise,” he smirked, the immigrant rolling his eyes at the petty comment.

“I trust that you will not let your childish mannerisms affect your opinions on this issue.” He slid the stack of paper that contained every detail of his financial plan over to Jefferson, who began flipping through it, his eyes skimming each page and catching every detail that it could.

“So, you have thought this through. I must say, I am rather impressed.”

That came as a surprise. Alexander opened his mouth to comment, but was cut off.

“However,” of course, “I believe there is an issue that we must discuss before this meeting is adjourned.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And what business would that be?”

“To be frank, my expectations for this meeting wasn’t just to be wined and dined, as usual. While the food does look delicious, there is something that I imagine is even more so right now.”

Alexander felt his face flush as Jefferson smirked up at him. He recognized that expression. After all, he’d given the same look to his lover before his untimely passing. “Jefferson, this is a professional meeting. I do hope you’re not insinuating what I believe you are.”

He shrugged. “And if I am? I’ve heard stories about your days in the war. I highly doubt that the idea repulses you.”

“Maybe it doesn’t when it involves a man I’m attracted to, but you yourself repulse me.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes and stood up, sauntering over to Alexander and putting a hand beneath his chin, raising it up so that their eyes met. “Hamilton, do you honestly think you can say that to my face? Just try it. Tell me I repulse you.”

Alexander’s face flushed a deeper shade of crimson as he stared into Jefferson’s brown eyes, unable to find the words he could’ve sworn he’d wanted to say.

“Exactly as I thought.” Jefferson closed the gap between their lips, kissing his political enemy.

* * *

 

Strangely enough, Alexander found himself… kissing back… And he didn’t hate it. Quite the opposite, really. The feeling of Jefferson’s scratchy beard contrasted so perfectly with his soft, expert lips, pulling him into a trance. He almost didn’t remember as he was lead away from his seat and to the spare bedroom of his house.

Once they were there, Jefferson took the liberty of stripping Alexander of his clothing as well as his own before laying him on the bed. “You’re such a beautiful man..” He kissed down his body, the smaller man squirming from the pleasure, and stopped when he reached his half hard member, smiling at it. “Perfection..” He took it into his hand and gave it a few good pumps, the softness slowly disappearing, then took it into his mouth, moaning at the sweet, salty taste.

Alexander moaned beneath him, his body writing at the pleasure. He loved his wife, but she never gave him such pleasure, believing that such nightly activities should remain exclusively for the purpose of trying to impregnate her. He never pushed her into doing anything she didn’t want him to, but he grew desperate for touch and that was exactly what Thomas was giving to him. It wasn’t long before it prompted him to release in his mouth with a loud moan, the other tasting a bit, but letting most run down his length.

“We’re going to need a lubricant, after all,” Thomas explained in response to Alexander’s look of confusion.

The immigrant couldn’t help but blushing. All the nights spent with Laurens and he was always the one giving, though he’d toyed around with himself out of curiosity a few times before.

Thomas used the mixture of saliva and semen to coat his fingers, pushing one into Alexander’s puckered hole and was happy to see how easily it loosened for him. He pushed in another finger, then another once he was ready before scissoring them out, the other moaning and rocking down on his fingers through it all. Once he was ready, Thomas removed his fingers and positioned himself at the hole before pushing in with a deep groan.

Alexander moaned almost like a woman and grabbed Thomas’s shoulders, holding on as he claimed him.

“I’ve wanted this for so long..” his husky voice moaned out. There was something so enticing, so alluring about Hamilton’s almost feminine body that he couldn’t help but fantasize about that moment anytime he saw him. It was everything he hoped for and more, with Alexander moaning like a whore for him and finishing quickly once more, then again before Thomas finally spilled inside of him.

* * *

 

Alexander panted as it ended, catching his breath. He may not have done much, but the pleasure it sent through him made his heart race. “That was perfect.. Amazing..”

Thomas nodded and pulled out, cleaning himself up with a handkerchief before helping Alexander clean up. “I want you in my office whenever I call you as soon as I call you. And at my home when I desire. Follow my conditions and your financial plan is approved. And, perhaps, I may approve some other ideas of yours for a it more.”

Alexander grinned as he got dressed, walking Thomas to the door afterwards and seeing him out. Some arguments simply couldn’t be won, he knew that. With an arrangement like this, that quickly stopped being a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
